peurs
by lillysatine
Summary: Une petite fille disparaît. L’équipe enquête et Martin est malade.Fic slash DannyMartin


Auteur : Satine

Série : F.B.I portés disparus

Genre : slash (Danny/ Martin)

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Une petite fille disparaît. L'équipe enquête et Martin est malade.

Note :  
-Je suis une nullité en ce qui concerne l'écriture de fic policière alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les nombreuses fautes de procédure qu'il y aura sans doute !

_**PEURS**_

La cloche de l'école primaire Georges Washington retentit bruyamment en cette fin d'après-midi, signalant par la même la fin de la journée. Quelques instants plus tard, des dizaines d'enfants commencèrent à sortir, heureux que l'école soit enfin terminée.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris franchit à son tour la porte de l'école et sourit en sentant sur son visage une douce brise. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de sa meilleure amie, une petite brune potelée qui la suivait.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène chez toi ? Cela ne dérangera pas mon père tu sais.

La petite blonde sourit.

-Non, je te remercie. Il fait très beau, je vais rentrer à pied. On se voit demain.

-D'accord.

Les deux petites filles se sourirent et la petite brune courut rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dans une voiture et celle-ci démarra.

Restée seule, la petite blonde commença à marcher en direction de sa maison.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on la vit.

Lorsque Martin se réveilla ce matin, sa première pensée fut qu'il faisait très froid dans son appartement avant de se rappeler que c'était normal. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son chauffage était tombé en panne et une semaine qu'il attendait le réparateur.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas très pressé de venir et le jeune homme devait supporter un appartement glacial en plein hiver. Enfin, il pouvait quand même aller prendre des douches chez sa voisine, une adorable vieille dame de soixante-dix ans mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas supporter la situation encore longtemps. Et il se promit que dès qu'il rentrerait du travail ce soir, il appellerait à nouveau le réparateur et ne raccrocherait que lorsque ce dernier lui aurait fixé une date de passage.

Il poussa ses couvertures et réprima un frisson devant le froid. Puis, il sortit du lit et vacilla légèrement devant une soudaine vague de nausée. Il se rassit immédiatement et essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer très lentement. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'allait pas vomir, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il était trop tôt pour que madame Evans soit levée donc Martin se résolut à se passer de douche.

Il soupira, s'approcha du lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. Ses yeux étaient brillants, trop brillants et il avait les jours rouges. De plus, son nez coulait, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à son réveil. En bref, il avait l'air malade. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il éternua violemment.

-Génial, je suis malade. J'ai dû prendre froid.

Martin posa la main sur son front et le trouva un peu chaud.

-Et en plus, j'ai un peu de fièvre.

Il soupira.

Dans son état, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il reste au chaud dans son lit mais il ne voulait pas s'absenter. Trop de gens comptaient sur lui pour retrouver leurs chers disparus. Et puis, même s'il aurait préféré se couper une main plutôt que de l'avouer, il voulait voir la personne qu'il aimait en silence depuis leur première rencontre.

Martin se secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ce qui le ferait souffrir et décida de se raser rapidement. Ensuite, il alla prendre juste un café noir, la pensée de manger quelque chose de solide le rendant à nouveau nauséeux, se lava les dents et s'habilla avant de partir travailler.

Sa dernière pensée en quittant l'appartement fut de prier pour que la journée se passe sans incidents et qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas lui-même en s'évanouissant par exemple. Et la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez n'était pas faite pour le rassurer.

Lorsqu'il arriva au siège du F.B.I, il se sentait un peu mieux, l'air frais lui ayant fait du bien.

Martin cacha un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il se sentait mieux et envisagea la journée de manière plus positive. Il sourit et monta sereinement dans l'ascenseur. Et en sortit quatre étages plus tard avant de se diriger vers la section réservée aux enquêtes concernant les personnes disparues.

Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau et salua sa seule collègue présente.

-Bonjour Vivian.

-Bonjour Martin. Tu vas bien, tu m'as l'air un peu pâle, s'inquiéta tout de suite cette dernière.

Martin sourit devant ce commentaire. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait, une vraie maman poule !

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout, lui répondit-il ne voulant pas l'inquiéter et car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise de rentrer chez lui.

Vivian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par le bruit d'une discussion entre deux personnes.

Elle et Martin se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et le cœur de ce dernier battit plus vite en voyant Danny et Sam.

-Bonjour Vivian, bonjour Martin, salua cette dernière en souriant.

-Salut vous deux, renchérit Danny.

Vivian et Martin saluèrent à leur tour les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Jack n'est pas encore là ? Demanda alors Sam.

-Il a été appelé au téléphone il y a quelques minutes, il ne devrait pas tarder, lui répondit Vivian.

Sam hocha la tête et partit à son bureau pour poser ses affaires.

-Je vais me chercher un café. Quelqu'un en veut ?

-Je veux bien, répondit Danny.

-Moi aussi, dit Martin.

-Je ne serais pas contre, ajouta Vivian. Je vais venir avec toi pour porter tout ça.

Sam la remercia en souriant et les deux femmes partirent en direction de la machine à café, laissant Danny seul avec Martin.

Le cœur de ce dernier battait si fort qu'il était sûr que tout l'immeuble pouvait l'entendre.

_Calme-toi mon cœur._

-Alors Martin, tu m'as l'air bien pâle. Tu n'es pas malade j'espère ? Demanda soudain Danny de sa voix de velours.

Ce dernier sentit ses pommettes prendre un joli aspect rosé devant ce velours mais surtout, devant la légère inquiétude que l'on pouvait y déceler.

Priant pour que son ami ne remarque pas son trouble, il répondit :

-Tout va bien. Tu te fais des idées !

-Tant mieux alors !

Et sur ces paroles, Danny lui adressa son fameux sourire charmeur et s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à rédiger quelques rapports qu'il avait en retard en attendant l'arrivée de Jack.

Martin, qui avait senti son cœur s'emballer devant ce sourire, s'installa rapidement à son bureau tout en essayant de cacher son trouble.

_Danny, pourquoi me souris-tu toujours comme ça ? C'est une vraie torture. Est-ce que tu ne sais pas l'effet que me fait ce sourire ? Et cette voix enjôleuse ? Non, tu ne le sais pas et heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Car sinon, je n'ose imaginer ta réaction. Oui, je suis certain que tu n'apprécierais pas trop d'apprendre que je suis fou amoureux de toi et ceci, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. J'ai su dès le départ que mes sentiments étaient sans espoir mais je ne peux les effacer d'un coup de mon cœur et il me faut vivre avec. Même si ça devient de plus en plus dur au fil du temps que nous passons ensemble. Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée amoureux d'une femme, cela aurait été plus simple. Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de l'inaccessible. Pourquoi je ne peux être heureux ? _

Ses pensées furent brièvement interrompues par le retour de Vivian et de Sam. Cette dernière posa un café sur son bureau alors que Vivian en posait un sur celui de Danny. Puis les deux agents retournèrent à leur bureau pour travailler un peu en attendant le patron.

_Sam a de la chance. Elle aime Jack depuis si longtemps et comme ce dernier était marié, elle a longtemps cru qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils forment un couple très uni et les enfants de Jack l'adorent, même si elle est quelque part responsable du divorce de leur père. Comme je les envie en tous cas. Comme j'aimerais moi aussi connaître un happy end dans les bras de Danny. _

Il leva la tête et son regard se posa sur Danny qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose.

_Je t'aime tellement et tu ne le sauras jamais. _

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées mélancoliques et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Jack arriver.

-Très bien les enfants, nous avons une nouvelle disparition.

Danny, Martin, Sam et Vivian s'approchèrent alors tandis que Jack accrochait au tableau la photo d'une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Voici Clare Jennings, âgée de neuf ans. Elle a disparu en revenant de l'école hier soir. Vivian, Martin et Danny, vous allez à l'école interroger sa maîtresse, ses amies. Et voyez s'il n'y a pas eu de personnes louches ayant traîné récemment dans le coin. Sam et moi allons interroger les parents.

Les agents acquiescèrent et les deux groupes de séparèrent.

Vivian, Danny et Martin arrivèrent rapidement à l'école Washington et montrèrent leur badge au vigile. Celui-ci les laissa entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, madame Matthews. Celle-ci, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, brune aux yeux noisette, leur ouvrit la porte dès qu'ils frappèrent et les laissa entrer en les priant de s'asseoir. Elle-même s'assit à son bureau.

-Bonjour madame, je suis l'agent Johnson, commença Vivian et voici les agents Taylor et Fitzgerald. Nous venons vous parler de la disparition de Clare Jennings.

-Une bien triste nouvelle. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Parlez-nous des professeurs qui travaillent ici. L'un d'eux aurait t'il manifesté un attachement particulier à Clare ? Et le vigile à l'entrée ?

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Lorsque j'engage une personne pour travailler dans mon établissement, je fais toujours une enquête au préalable, de façon à éviter justement tout acte de cette nature. Je peux donc vous assurer qu'aucun de mes professeurs n'a quelque chose à se reprocher. Vous pouvez vérifier, leur casier judiciaire est vierge. Et si vous voulez, je peux même vous passer les rapports d'enquête.

Elle fouilla dans son bureau et tendit une liasse de papiers à Vivian.

-Merci madame. Et le vigile ?

-Hank Wells ? C'est un ancien policier de Los Angeles qui a été mis à la retraite anticipée à cause d'une blessure à la jambe. Il a un excellent dossier et de plus, c'est un bon père de famille. Je ne le vois pas enlever Clare.

Martin griffonna quelques mots sur son calepin et hocha la tête.

-Et parlez-nous de Clare. Comment était-elle à l'école ?

-J'ai fait appeler mademoiselle Chandler pour qu'elle vous en parle justement. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de la directrice, un léger coup à la porte se fit entendre.

Madame Matthews cria entrez et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une jeune femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années.

-Lucy, entrez. Ces personnes sont du F.B.I et enquêtent sur la disparition de Clare.

Les trois agents qui s'étaient levés à l'arrivée de l'institutrice la saluèrent et se rassirent alors que cette dernière prenait un siège.

-Parlez-nous de Clare mademoiselle Chandler, demanda Danny en souriant et Martin combattit une intense vague de jalousie.

_Concentre-toi, la vie d'une petite fille est peut-être en jeu_, se réprimanda t'il immédiatement.

-Très bien, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour à Danny et Martin serra les poings de colère. Clare est une petite fille adorable, au caractère enjoué et qui a toujours le sourire. En classe, elle discute avec tout le monde et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle n'a que des amis. Même si sa meilleure amie est Emma Jackson. Elles sont toujours ensemble. Sinon, en classe, c'est une excellente élève qui adore participer et qui a souvent des idées très intéressantes.

-Pourrions-nous parler à Emma, demanda Vivian. Elle pourra peut-être nous en dire plus et peut-être qu'elle aura des informations intéressantes à nous donner.

-Bien sûr, je vais la chercher.

Lucy Chandler se leva et quitta la pièce.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Martin réfléchissait quand il sentit soudain un vertige le prendre.

Pas maintenant… 

Il se força à respirer calmement tout en priant pour que personne ne remarque rien et cacha un soupir de soulagement quand son vertige disparut. Il regarda à nouveau ses notes pour se concentrer sur quelque chose et attendit le retour de l'institutrice et de Emma.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Jack étaient arrivés au domicile des Jennings une maison cossue dans un quartier résidentiel.

-Je déteste ça, dit Sam en descendant de voiture.

-Quoi, demanda Jack.

-Aller interroger les parents d'enfants qui ont disparu. Il y a toujours tellement de souffrance et d'espoir dans leurs yeux quand ils nous parlent.

-Je sais. Mais si justement en les interrogeant nous pouvons trouver des indices et faire disparaître cette souffrance, alors je pense que notre interrogatoire n'aura pas été vain et n'aura été qu'une étape sur le chemin de la réunion d'une famille.

Sam sourit.

-Tu as raison.

Jack lui caressa doucement la main en passant devant elle et les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la porte des Jennings et Jack sonna.

Un homme aux yeux rouges leur ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

-Oui ?

Sa voix était faible.

-Monsieur Jennings, je suis l'agent Malone du F.B.I et voici l'agent Spade. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de votre fille.

-Ah oui, entrez.

Le père de Clare s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les deux agents pénétrèrent dans la maison avant d'être conduits dans un large salon où trônait un piano.

Sam et Jack regardèrent autour d'eux et virent plein de photos de Clare.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Merci, répondit Jack en s'asseyant dans un canapé, Sam à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé mais ma femme est souffrante. Depuis la disparition de Clare, elle ne fait que pleurer et passe ses journées dans notre chambre. Je tiens encore à peu près le coup mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Alors j'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement ma fille.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux, dit Sam. Parlez-nous d'elle.

-Clare est notre unique enfant. Avec Joanna, nous voulions plein d'enfants mais malheureusement, après la naissance de Clare, le docteur nous a dit qu'une autre grossesse aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Alors, Clare est devenue notre seul rayon de soleil. Je devine qu'elle a été beaucoup gâtée à cause de ça mais c'est une fillette vraiment très gentille. Elle ne se met jamais en colère, a toujours le sourire et adore aider sa maman. Elle a d'excellentes notes à l'école et cela nous rend très fier. C'est vraiment un ange, mon petit ange, termina t'il en étouffant des sanglots.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, tous les deux d'office éliminant la possibilité d'une intervention du père dans la disparition de sa fille. Il était trop bouleversé.

-Je compatis monsieur Jennings. Moi aussi j'ai des enfants et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elles étaient enlevées. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour arriver à retrouver Clare, dit Jack en essayant de réconforter le père de Clare.

-Merci.

-Parlez-nous un peu de vos voisins. Personne n'aurait un peu trop aimé Clare ? Et n'avez-vous vu personne de louche traîner récemment dans les parages ?

-Nos voisins sont tous des gens que je connais depuis mon enfance. Oui en effet, j'ai grandi dans cette maison et à la mort de mes parents, j'en ai hérité et je suis revenu m'installer ici avec ma femme qui était enceinte à l'époque. Clare est même née ici, la petite n'ayant pas voulu attendre l'hôpital. Je dirais donc que nos voisins ne sont une menace éventuelle. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, non je n'ai pas vu de personne louche. Le quartier est surveillé.

-Votre fille a des amis ?

-Oui, il s'agit de Emma Jackson, une petite fille vraiment charmante et qui est souvent à la maison. En fait, Toutes les deux s'adorent et de ce fait, sont souvent chez l'une ou chez l'autre.

-Très bien monsieur Jennings. Votre fille n'avait donc aucune raison de faire une fugue ?

-Non, protesta ce dernier. Clare était heureuse ! D'ailleurs, le week-end prochain, nous devions aller lui acheter un chien. Clare était tout excitée et jamais, elle n'aurait laissé passer cette occasion. C'était son rêve, elle en parlait depuis des semaines.

-Il s'agit donc bien d'un enlèvement. Ce fait le confirme. Vous n'avez pas reçu de demande de rançon ?

-Non, je vous l'aurais dit tout de suite.

Sam et Jack se levèrent.

-Si vous recevez un message du ravisseur, contactez-nous. En attendant, nous allons tout faire pour retrouver votre fille.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît…

Monsieur Jennings les raccompagna à la porte et les deux agents remontèrent dans leur voiture.

-J'espère que Vivian, Danny et Martin ont eu plus de chances que nous…

Et il démarra.

Martin sentit que sa fièvre était revenue quand il sentit soudain des bouffées de chaleur le prendre. Il paniqua légèrement et se préparait à inventer n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir et aller aux toilettes se rafraîchir quand l'institutrice revint avec Emma. Martin dut alors renoncer à son projet et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

Emma était une petite brune potelée de type espagnole et avait l'air terrorisé si l'on pouvait en juger par la manière dont elle se raccrochait à son institutrice.

Danny se leva et vint s'accroupir près de la fillette.

-Bonjour Emma, je suis Danny et la dame qui est assise en face de madame la directrice s'appelle Vivian et le monsieur à côté d'elle s'appelle Martin. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes venus pour retrouver ton amie.

La petite fille regarda les trois agents et c'est qu'elle dut voir dut la rassurer car sa posture se détendit et ses yeux perdirent leur aspect terrorisé.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix. Vous allez retrouver Clare ?

-Bien sûr, lui sourit Danny. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Mais avant, nous aimerions te poser quelques questions. Tu es d'accord ?

Emma hocha la tête en souriant à Danny.

_Et voilà, encore une sous le charme, _pensa Martin amusé.

-Très bien. Alors raconte-moi comment s'est passée la dernière journée où tu as vu Clare.

-En fait, quand l'école se termine, Clare et moi avons l'habitude de toujours rentrer ensemble et nous allons soit chez moi soit chez elle pour faire nos devoirs. Et quand nous avons fini, mon père ou le sien nous ramènent chez nous. Mais cette fois-là, mon père est venu me chercher à l'école car nous devions aller faire des courses pour l'anniversaire de ma maman. Je ne pouvais donc pas rentrer avec Clare. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que papa la dépose chez elle mais elle a dit qu'elle préférait rentrer à pieds. Et elle a disparu. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû plus insister…

Emma éclata en sanglots et Danny la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Et je te promets que nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, dit-il en essayant de la calmer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma arrêta ses pleurs et Vivian lui tendit un mouchoir. La petite fille se moucha et la conversation reprit.

-Dis-moi Emma. Est-ce que récemment vous auriez vu des personnes à l'allure étrange rodant près de l'école ou près de chez toi ou Clare ? N'y a t'il eu personne qui vous aurait parlé bizarrement ou proposé d'aller chez eux ? Y'a t'il eu des personnes qui vous auraient montré des parties de leur corps ? Regardé avec un peu trop d'attention ? Ou je ne sais pas moi, qui vous aurait suivi par exemple ?

Le front d'Emma se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu des gens comme vous dîtes. Tous les adultes que je connais ne se sont jamais comportées comme cela.

Danny cacha un soupir frustré et se préparait à se lever quand Emma continua.

-Il y a une personne que je trouve bizarre mais elle n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses.

Danny s'agenouilla à nouveau.

-Dis-m'en plus.

Vivian et Martin se rapprochèrent, intéressés.

-Et bien, il y a mon voisin. Il s'appelle monsieur Doe. Il est bizarre car il ne parle à personne et car il vit tout seul alors que dans l'immeuble où j'habite, il n'y a que des familles. Mon papa dit d'ailleurs que c'est bizarre.

-Et alors, est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Ou à ton amie peut-être ?

-Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, Clare vient souvent à la maison et à chaque fois qu'elle est là, monsieur Doe est toujours sur le pas de sa porte. Et quand il nous dit bonjour, il ne regarde que Clare en la regardant longtemps et bizarrement. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose.

-Merci ma puce, tu nous as beaucoup aidé, dit alors Danny en se relevant et en souriant à Emma.

-Vous allez retrouver Clare vite alors ?

Le ton de la fillette était plein d'espoir.

-Je te le promets.

Emma lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et quitta la pièce, accompagnée de son institutrice.

Danny, Martin et Vivian saluèrent alors la directrice qui leur donna l'adresse d'Emma et quittèrent l'école.

-Très bien, énonça Vivian. Je retourne au bureau vérifier tout ce que nous a dit la directrice sur ses employés. Je vais également prévenir Sam et Jack de nos résultats. Quant à vous, allez donc interroger ce monsieur Doe. On ne sait jamais, cela peut être une piste intéressante. Et de toutes façons, pour le moment, nous n'avons qu'elle. On se tient au courant.

Sur ces mots, Vivian héla un taxi et s'engouffra dedans.

Restés seuls, Danny et Martin se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et montèrent dedans, Danny au volant. Ce qui allait parfaitement pour Martin qui se sentait sur le point de défaillir tellement il avait mal à la tête. Il pouvait même sentir qu'il brûlait de fièvre. Il espéra que Danny n'avait rien remarqué.

-Tu as l'adresse de ce monsieur Doe ? Lui demanda soudain ce dernier, interrompant ses pensées.

Martin sursauta et regarda le papier donné par la directrice.

-Oui, Emma habite au 1024 Lane Street.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Danny démarra.

Les deux hommes roulaient depuis quelques minutes quand le ciel commença à se couvrir. Et bientôt, la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes.

Danny jura et ralentit tellement la pluie était forte et rendait la visibilité inexistante.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Emma et par conséquent, l'homme décrit par la fillette, monsieur Doe.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et coururent jusqu'à l'immeuble. Danny se préparait à sortir son badge pour pouvoir entrer quand un couple sortit. Les deux agents s'engouffrèrent alors dans la porte restée entrouverte.

Martin regarda les boîtes aux lettes.

-La famille d'Emma habite au quatrième étage, porte C. Notre suspect, de son prénom John, habite quant à lui porte D.

-Très bien, montons.

L'ascenseur étant en panne, Danny se dirigea vers les escaliers, Martin à sa suite.

Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers en silence et arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage de John Doe.

Danny repéra tout de suite la porte D au bout d'un couloir et frappa.

-Monsieur Doe, ouvrez. C'est le F.B.I. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre voisine et d'une de ses amies.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Danny frappa à nouveau mais plus fort. Là encore, il n'y eut que le silence.

Il soupira.

-Il n'est pas là. Que fait-on ? On l'attend ou on revient plus tard ?

Martin allait répondre quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

Les deux hommes se raidirent et posèrent les mains sur leur arme.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme apparaissait au bout du couloir. Il tenait un sac de provisions dans les mains et il marchait, la tête fixée sur le sol, son crane dégarni luisant sous les néons. Il releva soudain la tête et se figea en voyant Danny et Martin. L'homme les regarda, vit leurs mains cachées dans leurs manteaux et comprit. Il laissa tomber son sac et commença à s'enfuir.

-C'est lui, hurla Danny. Il faut le rattraper.

Et il commença à partir à la recherche du suspect avec Martin à ses côtés.

John Doe dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortit en trombe de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il commença à courir sous la pluie battante.

Danny et Martin sortirent à leur tour et mirent quelques secondes à repérer John Doe à cause de la pluie.

-Par-là, cria Martin qui venait d'apercevoir une forme qui courrait.

Les deux hommes reprirent alors leur course poursuite.

Ils gagnaient du terrain quand soudain, Danny glissa sous le sol mouillé et s'étala par terre.

Martin s'arrêta.

-Continue, lui cria alors son collègue. Tu dois le rattraper. Je vais appeler du renfort.

Martin hésita un bref instant et continua la course poursuite, essayant d'apercevoir leur suspect à travers le déluge d'eau.

La course durait depuis environ cinq minutes quand Martin s'aperçut que John Doe se dirigeait vers l'autoroute. A cette heure, celle-ci était pleine car les gens commençaient à rentrer du travail. Martin comprit en un instant l'intention du criminel. Ce dernier avait le projet de traverser l'autoroute et de s'enfuir dans les bois situés de l'autre côté. Martin ne pouvait faire cela.

Il sortit son arme et hurla :

-Je suis un agent fédéral, arrêtez ou je tire!

L'homme continua sa route et Martin leva son arme pour tirer.

Il avait John Doe dans sa ligne de tir et se préparait à tirer quand il sentit soudain sa vision se brouiller sous l'effet de la fièvre.

-Non, pas maintenant !

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, espérant que la douleur ressentie le ferait revenir à lui et cela marcha. Malheureusement, il ne put que constater avec amertume que pendant ce laps de temps, John Doe avait traversé l'autoroute et avait atteint les bois où il disparut en un éclair.

Martin poussa un soupir de frustration et baissa son arme.

-Martin !

Ce dernier se retourna au son de la voix de Danny qui arrivait en courant.

-Tu l'as eu ?

-Non, il a traversé l'autoroute et s'est enfui dans les bois.

-Alors tu as tiré, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Martin baissa la tête.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas. Il était dans ta ligne de tir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas tiré ?

Martin se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il était malade et que c'était à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas pu appuyer sur la gâchette.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ?

La voix de Danny était devenue dure.

-Oh je vois. Tu n'as pas eu le cran hein ? Tu fais le fier mais quand il s'agit d'agir, il n'y a plus personne. Est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement que nous étions à deux doigts d'attraper ce salaud et de retrouver Clare ? Maintenant qu'il sait que nous sommes à ses trousses, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va lui faire. Mais cela n'est bien sûr pas entré dans ta petite tête. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Martin et franchement, tu me dégoûtes. A cause de toi et de ton erreur, notre seule chance vient de disparaître. Mais tu t'en fiches, avoue. Et de toute façon, tu ne seras même pas inquiété pour ton erreur grâce à ton père. C'est lamentable.

Danny lui jeta un regard méprisant et se détourna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des voitures de police arrivèrent et Danny se dirigea vers elles pour leur expliquer la situation.

Pendant toute la tirade de Danny, Martin n'avait pas levé la tête. Mais chaque mot avait été un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

_Et bien maintenant, je sais quels sont ses sentiments pour moi. Il me déteste…J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de m'arracher le cœur à mains nues tellement je souffre. J'avais toujours eu l'espoir au fond de moi qu'il réciprociterait un jour ce que je ressens mais il vient de briser net mes espoirs avec ces paroles. Quand je pense que j'avais toujours voulu qu'il me considère au moins comme un bon agent. Car ainsi, à défaut de son amour, j'aurais eu son respect. Mais je l'ai perdu. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je l'ai jamais eu. Le fait qu'il parle de mon père prouve bien qu'il pense que je ne suis arrivé où j'en suis que grâce à lui et que je me fiche de commettre des erreurs car je sais que je ne risquerais jamais rien. Tu me connais donc si peu Danny ? Tu ne sais pas que je fais tout pour me détacher de mon père ? Et que si je commets des erreurs, je suis prêt à les assumer et pas à courir devant mon père pour qu'il arrange le coup ? J'ai toujours été un poids mort pour toi Danny et je m'en rends compte à présent. Tu ne m'as jamais accepté. Et Dieu seul sait combien mon cœur saigne de le reconnaître…J'aurais voulu que tu sois fier de moi mais j'ai échoué. Je vais retrouver Clare Jennings, même si je dois finir à l'hôpital. C'est à cause de moi après tout si on en est là. Et après, je donnerais ma démission. Je ne pourrais plus travailler à tes côtés en sachant que tu me méprises. Et le pire, c'est que je t'aime encore. Je suis pitoyable._

Un bruit à côté de lui fit revenir Martin à la réalité.

A côté de lui, se tenait Danny et il avait l'air tendu.

-Jack et les autres nous attendent au bureau pour faire le point.

Sa voix était forcée et son regard refusait de croiser celui de Martin.

Le cœur de ce dernier se brisa un peu plus.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour retrouver leurs collègues.

Pendant tout ce temps, la pluie n'avait pas cessé.

Le trajet fut silencieux et Martin, qui regardait la pluie tomber, pensa à une vieille citation de Verlaine, un poète français.

« Il pleure sur la ville, comme il pleure sur mon cœur »

_C'est si vrai…_

Ils arrivèrent au bureau et toujours sans un mot, rentrèrent dans le building.

Martin frissonna en sentant la différence de température et serra les dents en sentant des violentes vagues de chaleur le traverser. Il n'allait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il conserverait jusqu'au bout le minimum de dignité qui lui restait.

Arrivés à leur étage, ils retrouvèrent Vivian, Sam et Jack qui les attendait.

Martin entendit dans une sorte de brouillard Danny raconter ce qui s'était passé et il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, les regards de ses collègues braqués sur lui.

-Très bien les enfants. Nous sommes tous fatigués et trempés. Je propose que nous rentrions chez nous prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Et dès demain, à la première heure, avec les idées plus claires, nous nous mettrons sur la piste de ce John Doe. Bonne nuit !

Sans un mot, Martin marcha vers l'ascenseur et quitta le building. Il prit un taxi, ne se sentant pas la force de conduire et rentra chez lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son appartement glacé mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés ou de prendre des médicaments pour calmer sa fièvre, il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour trouver des renseignements susceptibles de l'aider à retrouver Clare.

Au bureau, Sam et Jack étaient partis à leur tour et Danny se préparait à en faire autant.

-Bon Viv, je te dis à demain ou plutôt à tout à l'heure. Repose-toi quand même un peu.

-Attends un peu s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler.

Danny qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller s'interrompit.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis crevé.

-Non.

La voix de Vivian était ferme.

-Cela concerne Martin.

Danny se raidit et enleva son manteau en soupirant.

-Oui ? Que veux-tu savoir à son sujet ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit qui l'ait mis dans cet état ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit Danny sur la défensive.

Ce fut au tour de Vivian de soupirer.

-Danny…

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je te connais trop bien. Cela fait combien de temps déjà que l'on travaille ensemble ?

Danny se permit un faible sourire.

-Trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

-Alors réponds à la question.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir si j'ai dit quelque chose à Martin ?

-Parce que ce soir, on avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre un membre de sa famille tellement il avait l'air malheureux. Et il ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois sans avoir cette expression blessée dans le regard. Résultat, je suis certaine que tu as dû lui dire quelque chose qui l'a blessé. Sa faute ne peut totalement expliquer cette tristesse.

Danny baissa les yeux.

-Alors ?

-En fait, quand j'ai rejoint Martin et que j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas tiré alors que le suspect s'enfuyait, je crois que je me suis énervé. Mais j'étais fatigué, trempé, frigorifié et surtout, j'avais peur pour Clare Jennings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, incapable d'agir et qui se fichait de commettre des erreurs parce qu'il savait que son père serait toujours là pour le couvrir.

-Danny, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu sais que son père est un sujet sensible chez lui et qu'il veut justement tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas associé en permanence à ce dernier.

Danny se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

-Je sais Vivian mais mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais énervé de voir notre suspect s'enfuir et Martin était une cible trop parfaite. Je m'en suis rendu compte après que j'avais exagéré. Mais le mal était fait. Et après, j'ai eu trop honte pour m'excuser.

-Tu dois le faire Danny. Ton estime est très importante pour Martin.

-Je sais. Je le ferais dès demain, quand je le verrais.

-C'est bien. Je peux cependant te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Tu peux mais je ne sais pas si j'y répondrais !

-Je peux comprendre que cette fois-ci, tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée parce que tu étais fatigué et stressé. Mais pourquoi as-tu une attitude aussi ambiguë avec lui en temps normal ? A un moment, tu es charmeur et l'instant d'après, tu le repousses à bout de bras. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Surtout que je sais quels sont tes sentiments pour lui.

Danny se raidit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire.

Vivian leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je veux dire que je sais que tu es amoureux de lui. Et n'essaie pas de nier. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Dans tes yeux, il y a toujours cette lueur de tendresse qui n'est réservée qu'à lui. Il doit d'ailleurs être le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué car même Jack et Sam sont au courant.

Vivian eut alors le rare privilège de voir Danny Taylor rougir.

-Tu te trompes.

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

-Danny, tu es gay et Martin est séduisant. Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux de lui. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Martin pourrait aussi avoir des sentiments pour toi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Martin est hétérosexuel, je le sais. Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi autre que ceux d'un collègue de travail ou à la rigueur d'un ami. Mais c'est tout. Oui, je l'aime, oui je suis éperdument amoureux de lui et oui, j'ai follement envie de lui faire l'amour. Mais Je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais. Oui, j'aime être avec lui et chaque petit moment passé en sa compagnie rend ma journée merveilleuse. Mais aussitôt, je me rappelle qu'il ne m'aime pas et que si je reste trop près de lui à espérer, la chute n'en sera que plus grande. Alors je le repousse pour ne pas souffrir et préserver mon cœur. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui. Alors je retourne à ses côtés et je l'aime en silence jusqu'à ce que je l'éloigne. Et ainsi de suite. Cette situation me fait si mal mais je ne peux rien faire.

-Alors voilà pourquoi tu le repousses. Tu préfères l'éloigner en le blessant plutôt que ce soit lui qui te blesse en te rejetant. C'est ça ?

Danny hocha la tête misérablement.

-Danny, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître cliché mais bon. Tu dois cesser cette attitude infantile. Je sais que tu as peur d'être blessé si tu restes trop près de lui mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Car même s'il te rejette, au moins tu n'auras plus ce doute et tu pourras enfin commencer à cicatriser. Si tu ne fais rien, tu auras toujours mal tandis qu'en sachant la vérité, tu pourras enfin mettre ton amour pour Martin derrière toi et commencer à guérir.

-Je ne veux plus souffrir Vivian et son rejet me ferait trop de mal…

-Tu dois prendre ce risque car cette attitude n'est pas saine. Martin n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi après tout. Et son rejet est peut-être la clé d'un autre bonheur qui sait ? Et comme dit le proverbe, il vaut mieux avoir aimé que pas du tout. Tente ta chance Danny et les résultats pourraient te surprendre.

Danny resta un moment silencieux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Mais je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets. En tous cas, merci.

Il serra son amie dans ses bras.

-Et cette fois, je rentre chez moi car je suis vraiment crevé. A tout à l'heure.

Et il partit.

Vivian le regarda partir.

_Tente le coup Danny car tes sentiments ne sont sans doute pas unilatéraux et tu pourrais avoir enfin ce que ton cœur désire…_

Elle soupira et rentra à son tour chez elle.

Pendant ce temps Martin, qui combattait la fièvre et les nausées ainsi qu'une incroyable envie de fermer les yeux, cherchait toujours des informations sur John Doe. Malheureusement, ce type semblait être inconnu des services de police et du F.B.I. Frustré, il éteignit son ordinateur. Il se leva et frissonna à travers ses vêtements mouillés.

-Je dois aller fouiller chez lui. Je trouverais peut-être un renseignement utile.

Aussitôt dit, il sortit de son appartement et héla un taxi.

Pendant le trajet, il en profita pour fermer les yeux et essayer de calmer sa migraine qui empirait à chaque minute. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelqu'un lui tapait dessus avec un marteau ?

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 1024 Lane Street et Martin, après avoir payé le taxi, descendit lentement pour éviter de s'évanouir.

_Il faut que je continue et que je trouve où est détenue Clare. Il le faut car c'est ma faute si John Doe s'est enfui._

Il se redressa et marcha vers l'immeuble. Il ne voulait pas avoir à réveiller le gardien car n'ayant pas de mandat, il n'aurait pas pu entrer.

Aussi, il se résolut à attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte. Dans son malheur, il avait de la chance puisqu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Mais Martin ne put s'empêcher de grelotter du fait de ses vêtements mouillés et du vent froid.

Il se sentait sur le point de défaillir quand enfin sa bonne étoile lui sourit en la présence d'un ouvrier en bleu de travail sortant pour certainement aller travailler.

Il s'engouffra en vitesse par la porte qui se refermant doucement, maudit l'ascenseur en panne et monta les escaliers en essayant d'être le plus rapide possible.

Arrivé devant l'appartement de John Doe, il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et essaya de crocheter la serrure en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Et s'aperçut au bout d'un moment que la porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. Remerciant encore une fois sa bonne étoile, il entra rapidement.

Une fois entré, il alluma une petite lampe et regarda son environnement.

L'appartement était très petit et décoré de manière très spartiate. En effet, à part, une télévision et un canapé, la pièce principale était vide. Quant à la chambre, il n'y avait qu'un lit défait.

Par contre, où la pièce manquait de meubles, elle se rattrapait en photos. Les murs en étaient couverts.

Martin s'approcha de l'un d'eux et vit pour la première fois une photo de leur suspect, à savoir un homme presque chauve, sans âge, aux traits quelconques.

_Un appartement quelconque, un physique quelconque et le nom le plus quelconque qui soit. Cet homme a tout pour plaire…_

Martin continua à regarder les photos. Sur beaucoup, John Doe était seul mais sur d'autres, il était en compagnie d'une plus vieille femme qui, à en juger par la ressemblance, devait être la mère de ce dernier.

_Vu le nombre de photos de madame Doe, cet homme voue un véritable culte à sa mère. Je sens que si on l'attrape, les psy vont se régaler…Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je trouve des indices._

Martin commença à fouiller l'appartement mais comme ce dernier était presque vide, il en eut vite fait le tour.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se calmer mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Et merde, cria t'il frustré en tapant du pied par terre.

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit et s'aperçut que son coup de pied avait déplacé une latte du plancher.

Curieux, il se baissa, enleva la latte et constata qu'il y avait un petit orifice. Il plongea la main et en ressortit un paquet de lèvres.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et commença à les feuilleter.

Elles provenaient tous de sa mère Carol Doe selon ce qu'il y avait écrit au dos. Martin faillit pousser un cri de joie en voyant une adresse à côté du nom de madame Doe.

_Un indice, enfin…_

Il continua à regarder les lettres et constata que la dernière était celle d'un notaire. Après l'avoir ouvert, il put lire que suite au décès de sa mère, John Doe héritait de la maison de sa mère.

_Je sais où il est. Il est là bas et Clare y est aussi. Je dois y aller._

Il reposa les lèvres et se leva. Il combattit son habituel étourdissement et quitta l'appartement et l'immeuble aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

_Sur l'enveloppe, l'adresse de madame Doe est à Brooklyn. Si je pars tout de suite, ça devrait aller._

Martin sortit son téléphone et appela un taxi. Une fois dedans, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre des forces car il commençait vraiment à être sur le point de défaillir. Mais quand le taxi le déposa à Brooklyn, devant l'ancienne demeure de madame Doe, il se sentait prêt.

Il descendit et pria le taxi de l'attendre, espérant qu'il arriverait à vite délivrer Clare.

L'ancienne demeure de madame Doe était une vieille maison à moitié délabrée et Martin passa un long moment à la regarder avant de s'approcher de la porte et d'y coller son oreille.

Au départ, il n'entendit rien et était en train de se reculer, réfléchissant à un moyen d'entrer dans la maison discrètement lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement. Il voulut alors entrer mais la porte était fermée. Martin alors se prépara et fonça l'épaule la première pour défoncer la porte, ce qu'il réussit au bout de deux essais.

Une fois entrée, il cria :

-Clare !

Pendant un long moment, on n'entendit plus rien puis un hurlement d'homme et des pleurs de fillette se firent soudain entendre. Martin se précipita à l'étage d'où provenaient les cris et ouvrit la seule porte où il y avait de la lumière et se figea.

Devant lui, sur un lit, se trouvaient Clare Jennings et sur elle, il y avait John Doe.

Martin poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les deux portaient encore leurs vêtements.

Il leva son arme.

-F.B.I, levez les mains et écartez-vous de cette fillette.

Pour toute réponse, John Doe lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Ne me forcez pas à tirer.

Le criminel bougea alors de Clare et se leva.

Mais le soulagement de Martin fut de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut une arme dans les mains de John Doe.

-Lâchez votre arme.

L'homme leva son arme et son doigt commença à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Martin tira, priant pour que cette fois-ci, il n'ait pas de vertiges.

Et John Doe s'affaissa au sol, l'épaule en sang.

Inconscient mais vivant.

Martin se tourna vers Clare.

-Clare, je m'appelle Martin Fitzgerald et je suis du F.B.I. Je suis venu pour te sauver.

La petite fille lui lança un regard méfiant et Martin sortit sa plaque.

Clare la regarda et éclata en sanglots.

Martin s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, c'est fini. Tu es sauvée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fillette se calma et Martin la regarda.

Hormis ses cheveux emmêlés et ses vêtements froissés, elle paraissait en bonne santé mais Martin devait être sûr.

-Dis-moi Clare, est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Devant la négation de Clare, Martin poussa un soupir soulagé.

-Et si je te ramenais chez tes parents ? Tu es d'accord ?

Clare hocha vigoureusement la tête et ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce, redescendirent et sortirent de la maison.

Une fois dehors, Martin fit monter Clare dans le taxi.

-Attends-moi une seconde ma puce.

Il prit son téléphone et appela une ambulance pour l'homme blessé. Puis, il appela le F.B.I pour prévenir que Clare était retrouvée.

L'opératrice lui promit d'appeler Jack et les parents.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il monta dans le taxi, direction la maison des Jennings.

Martin savait que la fillette devrait aller à l'hôpital mais pour l'instant, elle devait voir ses parents. C'est ce qui lui semblait le plus important.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison de Clare, ses parents sortirent aussitôt en trombe.

La petite fille les vit et sortant du taxi, elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents en pleurant.

Martin sortit du taxi, le paya et se retourna pour regarder la tendre scène des retrouvailles.

Il était tellement heureux que tout se termine bien.

Mais maintenant, il lui restait le plus dur à faire.

Quitter Danny.

Mais il le fallait.

En attendant, il allait enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux et faire connaissance avec cette obscurité si tentante.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de se retenir, il fit juste ça et se laissa tomber.

Danny arrêta de prétendre travailler, leva la tête de son dossier et poussa un soupir exaspéré en regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois en l'espace de dix minutes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que fait Martin ? Il est en retard…

Vivian, qui passait juste à côté de lui, lui lança un regard amusé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt arriver. Tu sais, reprendre le boulot après avoir été interrompu une semaine pour cause de maladie ne doit pas être facile.

-Je sais mais je veux le voir avant que Jack n'arrive.

-Pour lui présenter des excuses ?

-Oui. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été si dur avec lui alors qu'il était malade…

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Mais quand même. Je n'aurais pas dû être si brutal avec lui. Je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été le voir à l'hôpital quand les Jennings nous ont appelés pour nous dire que Martin y avait été admis ?

Danny rougit.

-Quand j'ai su qu'il était malade, j'ai eu honte de mon comportement et je n'ai pas osé aller le voir. Et puis, j'ai profité de son absence pour préparer mes excuses.

-Et pour tes sentiments ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Danny se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

-Je veux lui dire, vraiment. Mais je suis terrifié…

-Danny, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? De prendre ta chance. Alors fonce et tant pis si tu es blessé. Si Martin te rejette, c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi et que ton véritable amour t'attend sans doute autre part.

-Mais je sais qu'il est mon véritable amour…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Danny ne répondit pas et continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Vivian.

-…Mais est-ce que je suis le sien ?

Vivian soupira.

-Danny, tu as failli perdre Martin à cause de sa maladie. Alors tu dois tenter ta chance. La prochaine fois, tu le perdras peut-être pour de bon et tu regretteras toute ta vie de n'avoir pas pu lui avouer ce que tu ressentais.

Danny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'arrivée de Sam les interrompit.

-Je reviens des Jennings. Clare se remet de son enlèvement et est redevenue la petite fille souriante et joyeuse que ses parents et amis connaissent.

-Encore heureux que ce salaud ne l'ait pas touché car sinon, la situation aurait sans doute été différente.

La voix de Vivian était vibrante de colère.

-Et que devient John Doe au fait ? Demanda Danny.

-Après avoir enlevé Clare et reconnu qu'il se préparait à fuir avec elle dans un pays d'Asie pour la livrer à un réseau de prostitution, il a été emmené à la prison de Lockwood où il sera détenu en attendant son jugement.

-Et pour Martin, que va t'il lui arriver ? Il est quand même entré chez Doe sans autorisation et lui a tiré dessus.

-Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne l'intrusion de Martin dans l'appartement de John Doe, le gardien est prêt à jurer que la porte n'était jamais fermée à clé car selon monsieur Doe, il n'y avait rien à voler. Il n'y a donc pas effraction. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le coup de feu tiré par Martin, Clare nous a dit très clairement que c'est son ravisseur qui avait menacé de tirer le premier. Il y a donc eu légitime défense. En conclusion, il n'y aura pas d'enquête de la part des affaires internes ou du procureur. Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Sam en souriant.

-Bonjour à tous, les interrompit soudain Jack qui venait d'arriver.

Vivian et Danny saluèrent leur boss et Sam lui sourit tendrement.

-Deux choses. La première est que Martin ne travaillera plus ici puisqu'il a donné sa démission. La deuxième, nous avons une nouvelle affaire.

Danny n'en écouta pas plus. Aux mots démission et Martin, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et son cœur s'était arrêté.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Martin ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Il ne peut pas avoir démissionné. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui…_

-Danny !

La voix de Jack le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu es dispensé de cette enquête. Tu dois retrouver Martin et nous le ramener. Je ne veux pas perdre un aussi bon élément à cause d'une histoire de cœur, tu as compris ?

Danny rougit violemment.

-Oui Jack.

-Et avoue-lui enfin ce que tu ressens, renchérit Sam.

-Bon, quant à nous, allons travailler, termina Jack en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Sam à ses côtés.

Vivian resta un peu.

-Tu vois ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es déjà en train de le perdre. Si tu te sens capable de travailler et de vivre sans lui, ne fais rien. Mais si tu l'aime, retrouve le et ne revenez que lorsque vous vous serez enfin avoués vos sentiments.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Vivian s'en alla à son tour.

Danny la regarda partir.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai trop besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre. Je vais le retrouver et le supplier de revenir. D'une part car c'est un bon agent et de deux, car sans lui dans ma vie, je n'existe pas…_

Fort de cette résolution, Danny commença à préparer son plan de bataille.

Tout d'abord, direction l'appartement de son ami. Peut-être que ce dernier serait là et qu'ils pourraient parler.

Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, le gardien lui apprit que Martin avait donné son congé et rendu l'appartement, il y avait à peine deux jours.

Cachant sa déception, Danny le remercia et se demanda si Martin était parti voir ses parents avant de se rappeler que ce dernier avait plutôt tendance à éviter son père.

Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer au bureau et essayer de tracer son ami.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Il découvrit ainsi, grâce à l'utilisation de ses cartes de crédit, que Martin avait embarqué la veille dans un avion à destination d'Hawaï.

_Hawaï ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait là bas ? Mais oui, les médecins doivent lui avoir recommandé le soleil. Ce qui est normal après avoir connu un coup de froid. Hum, a t'il véritablement été à Hawaï ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Victor Fitzgerald, avait avoué dans une interview, avoir une petite île privée juste à côtés. Je suis sur qu'il est là bas. Mais je dois vérifier. _

Prenant alors son téléphone et faisant jouer son statut d'agent du F.B.I, il appela l'aéroport d'Honolulu et obtient facilement la confirmation qu'effectivement, un jet privé était parti en direction de l'île privé des Fitzgerald.

-Parfait. Merci. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se frotta les mains.

-Martin, à nous deux. J'ai justement des jours de congés à prendre et le soleil me fera le plus grand bien. Et après tout, j'ai promis à Jack et aux autres de te ramener, alors je dois compléter ma mission.

Il sourit, prit ses affaires et en cinq minutes, avait quitté le building.

Quelques heures, il atterrissait sur l'île de Martin et malgré sa légère chemisette, sentit la chaleur le transpercer.

Il cacha une grimace et remercia le pilote qu'il avait réquisitionné.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la maison qui se situait plus loin tandis que l'avion redécollait.

Danny était presque arrivé lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette venant à sa rencontre et tressaillit en reconnaissant Martin. Ce dernier était encore pâle et Danny sentit sa culpabilité revenir en force même s'il n'était pas responsable de sa maladie.

En voyant le visiteur, les yeux de Martin se rétrécirent.

-Je savais bien que j'avais entendu un avion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois que je n'étais qu'une gêne pour toi. Alors je ne comprends pas la raison de ta présence.

Danny tressaillit devant le ton amer de son ami.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit et je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dit cela. S'il te plaît Martin, écoute-moi.

Ce dernier le regarda et haussa les épaules.

-Très bien. Rentrons dans la maison, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Danny suivit alors docilement son ami et soupira d'aise en rentrant dans la maison climatisée.

Et ensemble, les deux hommes s'assirent dans le salon qui donnait sur la plage et la mer turquoise.

-Je t'écoute Danny.

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Martin, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'aie dit. Tu es un excellent agent, tu ne peux pas démissionner comme cela. L'équipe a besoin de toi.

-Mais selon tes dires, je ne sers à rien et je me cache derrière mon père.

Danny grimaça.

-Je sais que j'ai dit ça et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais j'étais fatigué, trempé et inquiet pour Clare. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Tu sais que je ne les pensais pas.

-C'est pour cela que tu es là ? Pour me demander de revenir ?

-Oui, c'est Jack qui m'envoie.

Danny sut qu'il avait commis une erreur quand le visage de Martin se ferma.

-Alors tu es juste là car Jack te l'a ordonné ?

Danny ferma les yeux un bref instant. C'était le moment de vérité.

_Courage mon vieux, tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur dans son rejet. Mais si au moins il réintègre son poste, ce sera une consolation…_

-Oui je suis là car Jack me l'a ordonné mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je suis là car tu es un bon agent qu'il ne veut pas perdre et car…

-Car quoi ?

-Et car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. En fait, si j'ai été dur avec toi la dernière fois et je dois le reconnaître, trop de fois avant ça, c'est car j'étais tétanisé. Je suis amoureux de toi Martin et de savoir inaccessible était trop douloureux à supporter. Alors je te rejetais pour ne pas avoir à subir ton mépris ou ton indifférence si tu apprenais ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai toujours regretté mes paroles aussitôt qu'elles franchisaient mes lèvres mais j'avais trop peur de souffrir.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

La voix de Martin ne trahissait rien de ses sentiments.

-Oui, depuis le premier jour en fait. Tu sais, je suis gay, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'exhibe et j'ai craqué pour toi dès que tu es arrivé dans l'équipe. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi ce jour là. Car j'étais effrayé de ce que je ressentais pour toi alors que je te connaissais à peine.

Danny s'arrêta un instant.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Martin et je ne veux pas que mon attitude envers toi te fasse quitter un emploi où tu es doué. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais s'il te plaît, reviens. Nous avons besoin de toi et je te promets de ne jamais plus te parler de mes sentiments.

Danny termina son discours en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que tu m'aimes ? Et que tu ne dis pas cela pour me faire revenir ?

-Non, protesta Danny avec véhémence. D'ailleurs, Sam, Vivian et Jack ont tous remarqué mes sentiments. Tu pourras leur demander.

-Je te crois et tu es idiot.

-Quoi ?

Danny s'attendait à toutes les réactions allant de la colère au dégoût mais pas de voir Martin lui sourire tendrement.

-Oui, tu es idiot car tu as tout de suite assumé que j'étais hétéro et que jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer.

Danny le regarda stupidement.

-Et oui Danny, moi aussi je suis gay. Pourquoi crois-tu que mon cher père m'a expédié au service des personnes disparues ? Tout simplement car je venais de lui annoncer mon homosexualité et que cela le dérangeait.

-Tu…Tu es gay ?

-Oui, je suis gay et moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne vis que depuis que je te connais…

Danny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Martin s'approcha alors de son ami. Et répéta.

-Je t'aime éperdument Danny et c'est à cause de ton rejet que je suis parti. Car j'avais trop mal que tu me considères ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et je suis si heureux. Mais ne refais jamais ce que tu m'as fait car j'ai trop souffert et je ne le supporterais pas à nouveau…

-Je te le promets, répondit Danny fermement en posant les mains sur le visage de son ami. Jamais plus je ne te ferais souffrir volontairement. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Mais tu me connais, j'ai un sale caractère et je pourrais te blesser dès fois…

-Moi aussi j'ai un sale caractère et je sais que notre relation aura des hauts comme des bas car nous sommes différents. Mais j'espère et je veux croire que notre amour sera le plus fort et que nous arriverons toujours à repartir tous les deux.

-Oui, tous les deux, pour toujours…

Et Danny se pencha pour enfin embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Martin rompit le baiser.

-Et si on allait dans ma chambre ? J'ai envie de toi…

Pour toute réponse, Danny lui sourit amoureusement et se laissa entraîner.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de faire tendrement l'amour pour la première fois et que Martin venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Danny, ce dernier regarda l'homme qu'il aimait.

-J'ai failli te perdre mon ange et jamais je ne recommencerais cette erreur. Sans toi dans ma vie, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. Alors ne me quitte jamais. Merci de m'aimer malgré toutes mes fautes et mes erreurs. Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ton retour mais j'espère que tu reviendras retravailler à mes côtés. Comme j'espère aussi que tu viendras habiter avec moi puisque tu n'as plus ton appartement. Bah, nous avons tout le temps pour en parler…

Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front de Martin et ferma les yeux.

Sa dernière pensée fut de remercier Vivian qui était en grande partie responsable de son nouveau bonheur et quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignait son amour au pays des rêves.


End file.
